Talk:Spider Climb/@comment-4652747-20120408003905
Here is a complete walkthrough on all materials in Spider Climb. Use this to help you make levels. This shows what all the sprites in the game do. Ants. They are found in the webs walking freely. They are enemies that can hurt the spider if they touch the spider. Fans. They'll blow the spider in the direction the fan is blowing wind. If you touch them it's one heart less. This branch appears at the start of some few levels, in wich you'll be forced to cross obligatorily. When you cross through them, a the mini bot will come out of them and the mini robot will start following your spider. This forces you to go faster. Otherways you'll lose. Stop following when you finish the level. They're able to get sticked into all kinds of grabbers and webs. Big brown fan is exactly like big spinning fans in Glassworks. But, in Spider Climb, the fan may take 2 hearts from you. Bubblegum platforms. This platform acts the same as the platfoms that you'll have to land on in The Glassworks to finish the levels, but you'll get sticked into them. When you jump after being sticked in one of them, your jump may appear to be affected. Your jump will get slower. No, they won't make you finish the level. They're just stick platforms. They're things that make you get stuck and slow you down. Lasers. First, there are unprotected ones. They can be destroyed by a bomb that the spider can move. I'll explain more about the bomb later. They act similar to lasers in glassworks, just that they won't kill you instantly, but they lasers will. The guys with the skull are the laser spawners in spider climb. they won't kill you but their lasers will. Laser spawner may deal 1 heart. The one with no spikes can be destroyed and the one with spikes cannot. You may see that lasers have 4 tubes around them. You're free to delete the ammount of tubes. I mean, you can make it spawn laser in only one direction. This acid webs are dangerous webs in wich you'll get a limited time to walk on them. If time's up you'll automatically lose and you'll have to retry. spike branches (pink branches with grey spikes) - These branches can appear in horizontal or vertical sides, that will take 1 heart from you. These branches appear moving up and down, going and returning back all the time. depending on the structure you have made, for example I'll make an image, wait. Branches are sticked to each other only with the nail. If there's no nail movement may variate. But if there are nails, the whole structure moves. Finish Branch finishes the level. You'll have to jump through it to finish. The first one is the power branch, that will cause a big jump boost if you past through them. Power branches are the ones with the stars. Now, octopus. This octopus will follow you if you get too near it. They can appear anywhere, even inside webs. They're dangerous because after some time thay may ink you up and this will cause instant death. They just float around, sometimes they may remain stationary and sometimes they may move around the stage, very slowly. Squids. They'll first appear floating doing nothing but after some time they may get bigger, like a big fat ball. When this happens their eyes get angry and their triangle gets reddish. First insects are manbugs and ladybugs. These bugs will give the player 500 points if you eat them. They may appear walking in any direction, in a circle direction or just straight direction. to eat them you just need to touch them. After these bugs, there are babybugs. These will give you 100 points and are seen mostly in the levels (or at least, they're supposed to).